


Трус и врун

by Jasherk



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Not A Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Солдат Баки каждый раз с ужасом ждал этих встреч. Как дамоклова меча ждал, что им снова станет не о чем говорить и, чтобы не растрачивать без толку своих сокровищ-воспоминаний, ему придется положить голову Стиву на плечо, переплести свои пальцы с его и потянуть Стива за собой в койку, многообещающе нежно и лживо улыбаясь.





	Трус и врун

**Author's Note:**

> Это нихрена не фиксит, ангст, тлен, сомнительное согласие.

Солдат Баки ненавидел секс. Объективно ненавидел. Горячие потные тела, вжимающиеся друг в друга. Все эти звуки — стоны, взрыки, хрипы, шлепки плоти о плоть. Само распирающее ощущение чужого члена внутри себя. Трение. Режущее, жгущее чувство. То, как Стив всегда полностью терял контроль перед оргазмом и начинал мотать Солдата Баки, как тряпичную куклу.

А больше всего Солдат Баки ненавидел то, что, когда они это делали, ему надо было каждый раз каким-то образом возбуждаться и кончать.

Потому что Стив следил за этим. Стив явно хотел, чтобы он возбуждался и получал удовольствие в процессе. Стив обязательно заметил бы, если б Солдат Баки не сумел достичь оргазма во время его манипуляций. Он стал бы выспрашивать. Стал бы допытываться...

Солдат Баки совсем не хотел этого.

У него было не так много тузов в рукаве.

После секса он всегда говорил Стиву, как ему понравилось, как было хорошо. Как он соскучился.

Конечно, Солдат Баки врал.

Он всегда был вруном. Сколько себя помнил. Всегда.

Он почти не помнил себя Баки — и это было одной из самых больших его проблем. Крохи, вспышки воспоминаний, которые ему каким-то чудом удалось сохранить и вытянуть из своей прожаренной памяти, он берег, как скромная мещанка — шкатулку с бабкиными украшениями.

Не потому, что как-то особенно дорожил ими. Просто они были единственной валютой, позволявшей ему купить доверие Стива. Сбить такого неглупого человека, как капитан Роджерс, с толку. Убедить его в том, во что он так хотел верить.

У Солдата Баки было не больше пары дюжин воспоминаний о каких-то общих моментах про них вдвоем. И он, как скупец, цедил их по капле, вполне отдавая себе отчет, что пополнить запас неоткуда.

Он и без того паниканул под прессом тогда, в Берлине, и выдал Стиву сразу два: про его маму и про газеты в ботинках.

Но у него не было выбора: Стив хотел своего друга Баки. Это ради Баки он готов был идти против приказов, встать против всего мира, против своих и чужих. Все ради драгоценного Баки.

Разве стал бы он делать это ради Солдата, если бы разглядел, что от Баки в нем осталась пара долей процента?

(А ведь Солдат пытался, честно пытался сначала дать Стиву понять это в Бухаресте! Но то был на редкость не его день... А потом уже стало поздно).

И с тех пор ему пришлось притворяться Баки.

В конце концов, не впервые он врал.

Он врал в Гидре. Врал везде, где мог получить с этого хоть какую-то выгоду. Иногда врал просто потому, что ему нравилось смотреть, как начинали суетиться и мельтешить техники, если приборы показывали, что с ним все в порядке, а Солдат упорно снова и снова докладывал о снижении функциональности.

Он почти всегда врал, отчитываясь об одиночных заданиях. Так что Вася Карпов даже заподозрил его в чем-то и стал требовать документальные доказательства его подвигов.

Он врал американцам после продажи, и довольно долго у него получалось прикидываться дурачком.

С Пирсом, правда, редко срабатывало. Тот всегда умел поставить Солдата на место. Чаще это бывало неприятно. Пирса Солдат уважал и опасался.

По большому счету, Солдат не всегда знал, зачем он врал.

А впрочем, из тех ошметков, вспышек воспоминаний, которые у него были о Баки, он чувствовал, что Баки тоже был врун. Он врал родителям и сестре, врал одноклассникам и приятелям, врал всем своим девушкам, а после, на войне, врал своим сослуживцам.

Ну а Стиву он врал постоянно.

Солдат Баки не помнил ни одного момента, когда он говорил бы своему другу то, что действительно думал.

И от этого было еще страшнее.

Потому что дело было не в том, что Солдат не мог стать тем Баки, которого любил Стив.

Дело было в том, что того Баки никогда и не существовало.

* * *

Солдат Баки ненавидел коз.

Он ненавидел коз. Ненавидел колючую шерстяную шуку. Ненавидел приставучих и бесстыдных вшивых африканских детей. Ненавидел всю Африку в целом и Ваканду в отдельности.

Ненавидел их природу, их примитивные дома и тошнотную пищу.

Ненавидел их язык, их воду, их воздух и запахи.

Ненавидел коз! Коз он ненавидел особенно сильно.

Однажды он проснулся от того, что одна тупая коза жевала ему волосы. От растерянности и страха, он сначала не понял, ни где он, ни что происходит. Забыл, что он теперь Баки, это Ваканда, а он заснул в высокой траве возле пастбища. Что все... хорошо? Тупая скотина так напугала его, что, еще ничего не соображая, он просто схватил ее за заднюю ногу, и со всей силы приложил головой о ближайшее дерево, так что череп тупого животного треснул от удара, и у козы буквально оторвало голову.  
  
Вполне возможно, что именно после этой безобразной сцены видевшие все местные дети и прониклись к Солдату Баки таким искренним и неподдельным уважением, что теперь таскались за ним даже, когда ему надо было сходить по нужде.  
  
Как же он все это ненавидел!

Ненавидел поганое сельское хозяйство, нищету и отсутствие элементарных санитарных удобств.

Ненавидел просыпаться по утрам и понимать, что неизвестно, когда это кончится — и кончится ли вообще. И боялся даже думать о том, что стоит ему проебаться, и все станет еще только хуже.

Вечерам он подолгу ворочался на идиотской плетенной лежанке в своей хижине без двери, поджимал под себя замерзшие ноги и с тоской вспоминал свою квартирку в Румынии. Свой диванчик и теплый спальник на кровати, свои шоколадки и готовый завтрак из хлопьев, свою недолгую свободную жизнь и почти новую прикроватную лампу, которую успел первым увести из квартиры съехавших соседей-эмигрантов, почистить и починить.

Иногда он с отчаянно-острой ненавистью думал о тех ублюдках, которым она досталась после того, как ему пришлось спешно ретироваться. Думал о том, как они каждый вечер включают ее и смеются над ним, вспоминая незадачливого небритого дурачка, решившего, что именно ему достанется эта отличная лампа.

Иногда он тихо выл от этих мыслей или выбегал наружу и долго выкрикивал в ночное африканское небо свои печали. Большей частью по-русски и матом.

И, конечно, когда Стива не было рядом.

По счастью, тот приезжал очень редко. Солдат Баки каждый раз с ужасом ждал этих встреч. Как дамоклова меча ждал, что им снова станет не о чем говорить и, чтобы не растрачивать без толку своих сокровищ-воспоминаний, ему придется положить голову Стиву на плечо, переплести свои пальцы с его и потянуть Стива за собой в койку, многообещающе нежно и лживо улыбаясь.

Солдат Баки ненавидел секс.

Солдат Баки ненавидел Африку.

Солдат Баки ненавидел коз.

Но страх того, что будет, когда все это кончится, был в сто раз сильнее всей его ненависти и отчаянья.

Он видел лаборатории принцессы Шури.

Они походили на все то бесконечное множество лабораторий, в которых он уже побывал.

И пусть сама Шури отличалась от доктора Золы так же, как девочки из японских мультфильмов для девочек от французских карикатур на политиков, он знал, что ему будет охуенно все равно, что у нее прическа в виде ушек панды, когда она наживую вынет из него поджелудочную и решит вставить вместо нее что-нибудь эргономичное, прикольное и с вай-фаем.

Солдат Баки так боялся этого, что ему было даже не стыдно.

* * *

Сражаясь с черными инопланетными тварями, Солдат Баки все никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что когда они победят (а они ведь победят, с ними Стив!), тот непременно опять трахнет его в честь победы. И, возможно, даже не за кустами тут же, на поле рядом с кучкой расчлененных чужих и парой дохлых негров из приграничного племени. Возможно, он дотерпит до возвращения во дворец и даже даст Солдату Баки сначала помыться, или они даже помоются вместе. И, может быть, они начнут прямо в душе. И тогда, наверно, Солдату Баки стоит встать перед ним на колени и отсосать ему, раз уж он будет чистым. Это может выиграть ему немного времени, чтобы поваляться на чистой кровати (без секса), пока Стив не передохнет и не соберется засунуть свой ненасытный хуй ему по самые гланды.

Ну, там уже придется потерпеть. Хотя все же есть надежда, что во дворце найдется какая-нибудь приличная анальная смазка. Или удастся украсть масла на кухне...

Солдат Баки перетерпит. Не впервой. Не так страшно. Главное помнить, что с ним Стив. И что тело, терзающее его внутри, — тело Стива.

И что в самом крайнем случае достаточно попросить его... упереться руками ему в грудь, посмотреть в глаза и соврать что-нибудь слезливое и грустное. И Стив с него слезет.

Солдат Баки так хотел верить в это, как заблудшие души жаждут верить в существование бога.

Потому что когда в один из первых раз в мерзкой хижине он зажался в комок, бормоча какую-то бессвязную муть на русском и немецком, после того, как Стив предложил ему быть сверху в постели, Стив пощадил его. И даже не стал требовать объяснений.

Потому что Солдат Баки просто не мог.

Если ему было так противно и больно снизу в процессе секса, сверху он точно бы не смог. Просто не смог бы.

И Стив тогда точно бы догадался.

Догадался бы обо всем.

* * *

Рассыпаясь в пепел под растерянным взглядом Стива, Солдат Баки так и не успел понять, что происходит.

«Блядь, да что за хуйня?»

Вот и все, что он успел подумать перед своей второй смертью.

* * *

После невозможного возвращения в мир живых (За что? За что опять, блядь?) и какой-то не совсем правдоподобной победы над Таносом и его цирком уродцев из кунсткамеры Солдат Баки не ищет встречи со Стивом. И лишь спустя, кажется, несколько дней понимает, что и Стив не ищет с ним встречи.

Это хорошо. Это здорово.

Солдат Баки спит один. И понимает, что никто к нему придет.

«Это хорошо. Это здорово!», — думает он.

Солдат Баки врет даже себе.

* * *

Им удается поговорить только после похорон Старка.

Стив все такой же красивый и великолепный Капитан Америка, но выглядит усталым, подточенным и каким-то пустым.

Лишившимся чего-то очень ценного. Значимого.

Солдат Баки не знает, что ему соврать, чтобы утешить Стива.

Внутри бурлит пугающее желание отдать тому какое-нибудь очень ценное воспоминание. Настоящее. Важное. Сильное.

Как Стив прыгнул к нему через огонь на том горящем заводе Гидры.

Или...

Как трусливый жадный Баки впервые поцеловал его, когда они вернулись из паба в Лондоне. Поцеловал ревниво и подло, лишь бы успеть вперед Пегги Картер. Успеть первым.

Конечно, он не скажет Стиву об этом. Он скажет, что помнит, как они вернулись тогда из бара и что потом было, и сделает так бровями, намекая, что можно и повторить.

Или не время и не место так сразу опять сводить все к сексу прямо на поминках?

— Бак, — говорит Роджерс, и он так серьезен, что у Солдата Баки холодеет спина от нехороших предчувствий. — Не бойся, я только хотел сказать, — Стив измученным движением убирает волосы назад, кажется, подбирая слова. — Бак, я много думал о нас за эти пять лет. Я думал о нас каждый день. О тебе. И, словом, я понял, — Стив не делает попытки приблизиться, ничто в языке его тела не говорит о жадном желании прикасаться, которое всегда бурлило при их встречах в Ваканде. — Не бойся меня. Я не буду больше тебе навязываться. Я перебирал в голове все наши встречи, наши моменты. Баки. Не переживай, так больше не будет. Я уйду. Насовсем. Мы оба знаем, что без меня тебе будет проще. Пожалуйста, не злись на меня.

— Не буду, — вот и все, что может сказать Солдат Баки.

Он еще не понимает.

Он знает, что Стив Роджерс тоже отлично врет, когда надо. Но сейчас Стив не врет ему.

И от этого как-то особенно страшно.

* * *

Стив держит свое слово. Стив уходит.

А возвращается древним стариком. Вдовцом Пегги. Кем-то совсем другим.

Самим собой.

Упрямым козлом и придурком.

Когда Сэм отходит в сторону, давая им поговорить, Солдат Баки молча садится у ног Стива, прижимается щекой чуть выше колена.

И, чувствуя в своих волосах уверенные жесткие пальцы, начинает плакать ему в колено от осознания того, как он все проебал в этой жизни.

Как проебал человека, который любил его так сильно, что устранил себя из его жизни, чтобы не вынуждать его быть кем-то. Чтобы он мог быть собой.

Жалким несчастным трусом и вруном.

Не умевшим ценить то, что у него было.


End file.
